ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Awakened Star Key
Sakura and the Awakened Star Key (さくらとめざめた星の鍵, Sakura to Mezameta Hoshi no Kagi) is the 48th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Unlocking the Key". Summary Rain still falls on Tomoeda. In her kitchen, Sakura thinks about the previous night when she was unable to release her key into the staff. Touya comes downstairs and notes that she's up early as well as calling her a monster, but is visibly concerned when Sakura makes no retort. She asks him if Yukito was going to visit their house that night and he tells her that Yukito hadn't planned on it, but that he would probably come if they were having something good for dinner. In Sakura's room, Kero thinks about the strange presence he sensed the day prior, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. At school, the girls (Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu) wonder why it's only raining in Tomoeda, and when Naoko wonders if its cause is paranormal, Yamazaki starts on another lie about supernatural happenings. Eriol gives Sakura a flower and tells her she looks better when she's smiling. It makes Sakura happy, something that annoys Syaoran - Tomoyo smiles and says "thinks are heating up now." A little later Sakura and Syaoran stand outside and discuss why it's raining so heavily, and Syaoran says that it may be that someone more powerful than them is in town. Inside, Yukito and Touya look out the window and just as Touya is about to ask Yukito something, Nakuru jumps on his back and hugs him, much to his annoyance. When Touya leaves and it's only Yukito and Nakaru, they ask him if he recognizes them. Yukito looks confused and Nakuru says "in that case he's Touya mine." and runs off. Sakura is walking home and is joined by Eriol and they have a brief conversation. When they part ways, Sakura thinks on how Eriol seems like such a kind person. At home, Touya, Sakura, and Yukito sit at the table, having just finished dinner. Touya heads off to work and Yukito offers to help Sakura clean up. Right after Touya leaves, Kero comes downstairs and tells Yue to return to his original body which causes Yukito to transform. In Sakura's room Sakura offers tea to Yue and Kero says that Yue can't eat anything. Sakura points out that Kero never stops eating, and he replies that they're just different. He then asks her for more tea and she goes downstairs to make more. Yue comments that this was done on purpose so he and Kero could talk. Kero says the rain is strange and Yue says someone is deliberately making it rain. Kero transforms into Cerberus and says that they should confirm or not if the strange presence he sensed was indeed Clow Reed's or not. Sakura, Tomoyo, Cerberus, and Yue go to Penguin Park. Sakura takes out her key and tells Cerberus that since she doesn't know what will happen, he should watch over Tomoyo. Soon spirals of water appear and move to attack Sakura. Neither Yue or Cerberus have the power to defeat the water and suddenly Cerberus is rendered immobile by an unseen force. A spiral of water captures all four of them and as Sakura watches her friends, she gains the determination to keep them safe. She remembers that Clow told her that her staff now possesses the power of her own star, not of dark and light. She creates a new incantation and successfully gets her key to transform, freeing her from the water. She attempts to use The Firey card and when it doesn't work she realizes that since her staff is new, perhaps the cards need to become new as well and transforms it into the first Sakura Card. After saving her friends, Sakura faints and Yue tells a worried Cerberus and Tomoyo that she's merely sleeping; the transformation required too much magical energy. Watching from a distance are three silhouetted beings, commenting on how Sakura created a new card based on a Clow Card, calling it impressive. Featured Cards Cards Transformed SakuraFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Pink Conversion Dress Costume.png|Pink Conversion Costume|link=Pink Conversion Costume Quotes *'Sakura''' (after trying to use the Fiery card)':' The key turned into a wand, but why can't I use the Cards? What should I do!? How can I save everyone!? ... a new wand! Because the wand is new, maybe the Cards too?" Navigation Category:Episodes